


免费情人

by 南窗月 (KYotodo)



Series: Ways to Meet [9]
Category: CRISIS: 公安機動捜査隊特捜班 | CRISIS: Special Security Squad (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detroit: Become Human Fusion, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 16:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20530682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/%E5%8D%97%E7%AA%97%E6%9C%88
Summary: “那不是店里的财产。是自己来的，不知道主人是谁。”





	1. Chapter 1

“你老板新购置了伴侣机器人吗？”稻见朗吃惊地问说，“真舍得啊。”

“胡扯，”酒保轻声呵斥。“那不是店里的财产。是自己来的，不知道主人是谁。”

稻见加倍地吃惊。酒保给他添上酒，耸耸肩。“它给钱。”

稻见朗心不在焉地应了一声，专注地凝视那仿生人。它有着所有仿生人共有的精致五官、匀称身材和漠然神情，标注身份的蓝圈被额发遮住了大半——这算是伴侣机器人的特征。稻见朗舔了舔嘴唇，他觉得酒保的精神很对：只要能满足需求，不必太过在乎仿生人的来路。

他朝它走去。在他坐下之前，仿生人别过头来，一瞬不瞬地望着他。它的眼睛在吊灯昏黄的灯光下呈现出一种琥珀的质感，几乎是温暖的。稻见朗犹豫了片刻，挑选出最保守的搭讪词：“我能请你喝杯酒吗？”

仿生人凝视着他，似乎在思考，也许正是在计算。稻见朗感到一阵奇怪的紧张。难道他还担心被一个仿生人拒绝吗？说不定呢？他没见过仿生人完成挑选客人的程序——这一步通常是由展示的壁橱附带的收费程序完成的。仿生人略转过上半身面向稻见，这动作放在人类身上是意动的标志，但是仿生人会有身体语言吗？

稻见朗胡思乱想着，同时注意到仿生人的状态灯闪了闪。——是错觉吗？

他定睛看时，仿生人一派如常。“谢谢。”它说。

这个仿生人的性格冷淡得不像常见的伴侣型。稻见朗在它身边坐下，敏锐地注意到几乎所有暗暗瞟向仿生人的视线都移开了。也许他们以为稻见朗是它的主人吧——说到这个。

“你是独自出来的吗？”稻见朗好奇地问。

“是，我正处于休假状态。”仿生人回答说。它抿了一口酒，薄唇泛上水光。稻见朗出神地看了一回儿，才发现仿生人正盯着他看。

“……怎么？”稻见朗不大习惯地问道。

他疑心仿生人吞下了原本想说的话。取而代之，它低声说了句“失礼了”，便朝稻见伸出手来。它轻柔地掠过稻见的侧脸，从稻见肩上拈起一根也许并不存在的头发。他们一起望着那根头发飘落，过了一会儿，稻见转动眼珠，瞧见仿生人仍盯着他。它的眼尾略微下垂，天然是深情的形状。稻见不知怎的，忽然笑了一下。

“你的主人不在意吗？”

仿生人于是也笑了一下。“不，我想不。”

稻见第一次带人回来过夜——虽然对方严格来说不算人。以往他总是去床伴家里、或是干脆去酒店开房。倒不是因为别的，只是他懒得把自己的屋子布置到能见人的状态。但对着仿生人就没有这个问题，反正对方连性致都不一定有。人造的光芒从窗外流进来，稻见让仿生人躺在这片方正的光亮下。仿生人的下半张脸和线条凝练的胸膛泛着青白的光泽，像是一尊雕塑。稻见定定地看了一会儿，俯身亲吻仿生人。他再次直起身时，仿生人的胸口开始有了起伏。

稻见对自己满意地点点头，直奔主题。扩张做得很顺利，他很快埋进仿生人的身体中。出于习惯，他密切观察着仿生人的神情。对方凝眉咬唇，发出轻微的气音。

稻见腾出手来摸了摸仿生人的脸颊，后者侧头在他手心落下一吻，温热的吐息与人类并无二致。它随后抬起眼看向稻见，稻见怔忪地望着那双似乎有无限情意的眼睛，叹息着说：“你真美啊……”

仿生人愣了一下，于是稻见也愣了一下。他更近地观察仿生人的表情，然而现下那张过于工整的脸又隐藏了所有思绪。稻见想了一会儿，探手碾过仿生人的眉头。它专注地望着他的眼睛，并不为这动作分神。

“你是伴侣型仿生人吗？”稻见疑惑地问道。

仿生人可能笑了一笑，也可能只是唇角天然上翘。它没有回答稻见的问题。稻见压得更近了一些，重复道：“你是伴侣型仿生人吗？”

仿生人的功能被严格限制在型号中。唯一有性功能的型号是伴侣型，然而伴侣型仿生人的性格完全是为了迎合性需求定制的，通常表现为热情、挑逗、性感。这个仿生人……

这个仿生人的性格是谁特制的么？

他感到一阵虚假的嫉妒。再询问一次的话仿生人就必须回答了，它的目光落在他脸上，他竟觉得自己从中解读出了挑衅。稻见沉默了片刻，轻柔地亲吻仿生人的嘴唇。他并不想去思考更加沉重的一些话题。仿生人的腿松松锁在他身后，这时不知是有意还是无意，轻轻踢了他一脚。稻见笑起来。“你等不及了吗？”

仿生人把脸完全埋进黑暗中。它在想什么呢？它会想什么呢？稻见克制不住地思索着。他抓着它的头发把它拉回光亮之中，遗憾地看到它脸上什么都没有。稻见看了一会儿，又去亲吻它。仿生人的回应慢了半拍，稻见半睁着眼睛，看见它认真的神色。

也许它真的是什么人定制的。定制它的人十分懂得这种内敛温柔的美，这让这个仿生人有一种更加高级的质感。稻见拥吻着它，逐渐开始律动起来。他伸手去套弄仿生人的性器，仿生人在他唇边问道：“你需要这个吗？”

稻见起初没反应过来，领悟了仿生人的言下之意以后，他的手就僵住了。后面他一直压着仿生人的肩膀，高潮以后，他翻过身去平复了一会儿。照顾床伴是他一贯的习惯，但是否有必要照顾一个性玩具的需求？——性玩具会有需求吗？

从背后传来窸窸窣窣的声音，仿生人赤裸的足踏过稻见枕边，朝门外走去。稻见犹豫着，没有留住它。

后半夜他一直在后悔。如果留下对方的话也许能再消磨一点时间。也许他甚至能短暂地睡一会儿。天快亮时，他忽然想起，仿生人离开时并没有告别。不、不仅如此。它甚至没有询问过稻见是否可以离开。简直就像……

简直就像它自己做主了似的。

这可能吗？是失眠让他变得多疑起来了吗？可是，仿生人从一开始就独自出现在酒吧里的。

稻见盯着逐渐明亮起来的窗玻璃。他的眼睛终于开始刺痛起来，不得不移开视线。时间也差不多了，他换好衣服，朝新的工作地点出发。他曾经被直属上司交代过验明身份的流程，因此顺利地输入了密码、验过指纹、推开两道门才走进这间办公室。他以为自己是必定是最早到的，但在房间最深处的办公桌旁已经坐了一个人。听到响动，那人抬起头来，稻见实打实地吓了一跳。

“是你？！”

仿生人波澜不惊，连额角的蓝圈都不曾闪动。“早上好，稻见警部。我是第三代警用侦查型仿生人，你可以称呼我为田丸。”

稻见的嘴张张合合。最后他说：“所以你确实——”

在田丸沉静的视线中，稻见住了口。他在田丸对面的桌边坐下，理了理混乱的思绪。他侧过头去，看见田丸已经低下头，正在阅读一本书。稻见盯着看了他会儿，呼了口气。

“我是稻见朗。”他大声说。“……初次见面。”

田丸缓慢地侧过头来凝视着他。过了一会儿，它回答说：“初次见面。请多指教。”

然后它重新低下头，继续读那本书。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ……严格来说算不上底特律AU，只有蓝圈算是。

田丸三郎走到课长办公室门前时，从门内爆发出的议论不需要他格外敏锐的听力系统也足以捕获。

“……机器就是不可靠，上次也是，这个也是。这次捅出了这么大的篓子，我到是要看看它怎么收场？”

“说不定它是有预谋的呢？不是已经有偏离程序的机器人了吗？它的危害比一般的机器人更大。”

“——它不是还有个情人吗？伴侣型机器人是偏离的主体，说不定它就是被那个带坏的……”

“情人？哈哈……它们懂得什么？我看它就是个伴侣型，在这里根本没有用处——”

田丸推开门。议论声戛然而止，田丸的视线扫过面红耳赤的警部们和面带忧色的青沼课长，让出身后的煅治大辉。

一干人齐齐行礼。田丸默然站在一旁，倒似是受了半礼。不过，没人在乎他站哪里。

煅治亲切地对他们点一点头，看向青沼。“我听说小机器人出了点故障，所以来看一看。”

“警视监，它可不只是出了故障！”先前叫嚷得最大声的那个插话道，“它放走了嫌疑人的亲属！”

“那是无法预判的事情，”青沼疲惫地说。“事前你们没有一个人提出防范，事后全部推到田丸身上，这就是公安精英的素养吗？”

警部涨红了脸，尖声说道：“课长这么偏袒机器人还不是因为——”

“石川警部，”田丸平静地打断了他，“您不会希望辞退书上写着造谣生事的。”

石川的脸更加的红了起来。“谁许你开口的？！”他怒喝着向田丸踏前一步。田丸毫不退让地迎向他的视线。“石川警部，容我提醒您，”他刻意顿了顿，“我造价不斐。”

石川被他气得冒烟，伸手一把抓住田丸的领子。“够了！”青沼发怒道，“石川，不许损毁贵重器械！”

石川磨着牙“哼”了一声，仍旧暗暗发力。然而尽管他比田丸高了半个头、块头也整整大上一圈，田丸却纹丝不动。石川眉头一跳，极具气势地撒开手，站到一边去了。

“田丸，你诚实地回答我，”青沼严肃地发问，“你到底有没有预料到那名家属的叛逃？”

田丸顿了一顿。青沼祐光看来并不锋芒外露，但必要时——比如此时——他的视线也可以重若千钧。田丸迎着这视线回答道：“我设想过这一可能，经过判断，我认为此发展的可能性过于低下，因此将工作重心放在讯问上。”

青沼望向石川。“你也听到了！我是田丸的第二顺位持有人，他不会对我说谎的。警视监，让您见笑了，我会处理好——”

“那就销毁吧，”煅治面带微笑，“即使是人类，失职至此也该贬职，不是吗？对于仿生人来说，销毁不过分吧？”

青沼猛抬头对上煅治的视线。“警视监，田丸的能力已经证明过……”

“我指的不是侦查能力，”煅治隐含警告地望着青沼。“如果不能为人所用，再有用的工具也没有价值。田丸，执行自毁程序。”

石川面有得色，另外两个倒是露出了一丝茫然。 “自毁程序已启动，”田丸回答道。“请输入指令码。”

“91407-α-α。”

田丸看了一眼松了口气的青沼。“即将执行自毁程序。再会，感谢您的陪伴。”

他确保自己说完这句话时是看着煅治大辉的。

意识恢复的瞬间，田丸核对过内置的时间程序。现在过去了不到两个小时，足够青沼处理完后续的事宜，也许其中包括辞退石川，目前看来这种可能性不低。他维持着缺省表情纳入外界信息：眼下他正处于煅治大辉的办公室中，而办公室的主人正望着他。田丸汇报道：“已连接终端，可以正常工作。”

尽管他不知道自己现下还有没有工作。

煅治靠在椅背上。“我打算组建一支针对恐怖活动的特搜队，你去那里工作吧。这次不要把人际关系搞砸了。”

“是，”田丸应道。

煅治叹了口气，活像个担忧后辈的老人家。“田丸，再有一次，执行码将会是γ。”

α是毁弃现用终端、备份并下载记忆文档至指定终端，β是清空记忆文档、回归缺省设置，而γ是删除系统，各种意义上的彻底死亡。

被如此威胁过后，田丸仍然以同样的口吻回答道：“是。”

煅治微微一笑，似乎十分满意。他指了指桌上放的一张卡。“青沼给你争取了警员待遇，希望这能有帮助吧。仿生人无法开户，你的津贴会以不记名卡的形式发放。哦，对了，你的充电站已经从外事部移除，你得尽快找个住处存放。”

田丸缓慢地眨了眨眼睛。“仿生人无法拥有财产，”他提醒道，“我不能购置房产。”

煅治哈哈一笑。“小机器人，你怎么还这么天真？”

田丸默默地拿起卡。煅治还在说：“撒谎、隐瞒、误导，这些不都是你作为侦查型搭载的缺省程序吗？就当这是任务去做吧，学学人类是怎么生活的。”

田丸顿了一顿。他的情绪识别程序给出的结果剧烈波动，从煅治的面部表情上，他分辨不出对方是否具有恶意。然而奇妙的是，他感到危险。

这一切都不影响他第三次应道：“是。”

* * *

认识过全部的队友后，班长吉永三成宣布了今日的主题：训练。稻见对此不太打得起精神来；他曾经是特种兵，除却仿生人以外，在座的一个是年轻的富家女孩、一个是体重可能只有他一半的小个子、还有一个是典型的办公室警部，没有一个能打的。至于仿生人，仿生人需要训练吗？

仿生人换上训练服站到他面前的时候稻见仍然满脸迷惑。

然后他就被打趴下了。

“请集中注意力，警部，”仿生人扭着他的胳臂说。稻见啪啪啪地拍着地板认输：“快快松开要断了！”

“不会断的，”仿生人认真地说。

“疼啊！”稻见哀嚎说。话音刚落，一道鄙夷的视线从旁边投过来。好在仿生人立刻松手了，稻见趴在地上，哀悼自己死去的尊严。

“起来，”吉永似乎是叹了口气，“认真一点，稻见。”

稻见不情不愿地爬起来，继续与仿生人对峙。一连被撂到数次，他也被激出一点火气来。他算是清楚仿生人的搏斗形式：建立模型、比对模式、从资料库中查询应对方案并执行。换句话说，他的胜算在出其不意上。

恰好，这是他的强项。

他把奇袭的意图掩藏起来，不着痕迹地伪造出一套攻击模式。他花了几次失败的代价来确保田丸把他的行为写进数据库中，随后突兀地打破模式。田丸的反应极快，但误判已经无法弥补，它被稻见卡着脖子摁在垫上。

稻见无法克制地笑了起来。田丸平静地望着他，等他稍微平复下来，田丸猛地挣脱稻见的禁锢，把他摔到一旁。

“仿生人不需要呼吸，”它以照本宣科的语气说道，“如果想要击败我的话，你需要拧断我的脖子。”

稻见啪啪啪地拍垫子。田丸松开手，放他起来。“不过对于人类来说，方才的攻击已经足够致胜了。”

稻见咳嗽了两声。“你这是耍赖，”他委屈地指出，“我不能对你造成永久性损害，我又赔不起！”

田丸居然点了点头。“如果不能彻底毁坏终端，仿生人是无法被阻止的。不过，任务中损毁民用仿生人是被许可的。”

稻见抽了抽嘴角。他转向吉永：“班长，可以休息了吗？”

“你不是在休息吗？”吉永不客气地回答道，“休息好了就站起来。田丸，不要做多余的事，对他进行针对人类的训练就够了。”

“是，”田丸应道。

于是稻见又被撂倒了十数次，终于等到了交换搭档，拖着疲惫的身体又被大山玲撂倒了数次。结束时，稻见瘫在垫上一动不动。始作俑者无情地绕过他，稻见一时冲动，伸手捉住它的脚踝。

田丸低头看他，无声地以目光询问有何贵干。稻见比划了两下：“我站不起来。”

“稻见警部需要额外的体能训练吗？”田丸回答说。

从它身后传来女生清脆的笑声。稻见被它一噎，慢慢爬了起来。仿生人虽然嘴上不饶人，稻见伸手扶住它肩膀上时，它也没有躲开。

仿生人根本没有出汗这个功能，但它还是认真地换掉了训练服。稻见瞄到它纤细的腰，咽了口唾沫。他迅速地换好衣服，闷声问道：“田丸，我可以问个问题吗？”

“怎么？”

“为什么你……”稻见酝酿了片刻，“你为什么会留刘海？”

仿生人打好领带。“这是出于降低目标的警惕性的需求设计的。在上一代的基础上，我的外貌更近一步地降低了攻击性。”

“就像人类的卧底那样？”稻见努力理解了一下。

“是，”仿生人阖上储物柜的门。“我也搭载有全类型的系统。”

“哇哦。”

仿生人看向他。“稻见警部，为了处理更棘手的事态，警用仿生人需要更高的自由度，在不需要执行命令时，我可以自行决定如何支配时间。”

言下之意，稻见毅然决定为它打掩护倒显得自作多情了。稻见挠挠下巴，掩盖油然而生的不自在。“呃，好。”

田丸垂下视线。“尽管如此，我还是很感激您愿意隐瞒一二。”他低声说罢，踏出更衣室。

稻见若有所思地望着它的背影。

“稻见！你还没好吗！”大山叫道。

稻见跳起来，冲了出去，开始下半日的行程。


End file.
